


Bacon

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bumbleverse, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's bacon scented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abominable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703552) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/)**sharpiesgal** who decided on Bacon.
> 
> This is in my Bumble-verse, although you don't need to know it to read this.

Clint put the glass cover on the candle burning near the stove. “Don’t light this again.”

Phil looked up from the table across the kitchen. He’d been trying to work from home, casted leg propped up on an adjacent chair. “Why not, it smells nice. It smells like breakfast.”

“It’s bacon scented.” Clint said as though that should explain everything.

It didn’t. “Tony commented when he dropped me off yesterday that we hadn’t burned it. Mentioned it was wrong to have received a gift and not show appreciative use.”

“It was a gag gift that he had some intern pick out. You don’t have to burn it.” Clint looked at the offensive red wax. “I’m tossing it as soon as it cools.”

“I think it smells good.” Phil’s brow furrowed a bit.

“How long have you been sitting there? Have you seen Bumble?”

Phil was immediately worried. “I heard him not that long ago…” He checked his watch. “Two hours. I figured he was sleeping.” Phil craned his head trying to find the dog. “Where…”

“He’s sitting in front of the stove. His pretty sit, quiet and patient, like Thanksgiving. You know we hafta have breakfast for dinner now, right?”


End file.
